A Peice of Soul Left Behind
by AoiAoiSky
Summary: John and Sherlock have been a couple for over a year now, when John confesses something. All his life he's wanted a daughter, and now Sherlock's agreed! But when something wrong, life-altering wrong, happens to their daughter, Kim, can the three of them learn to deal with everything? Or will Kim fall into the darker side of life? IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE!


**WHY HELLO :D I hope you guys enjoy this c: Like I said, this isn't so much revolving around Johnlock themselves but rather their daughter. Thank you to all my facebook lovelies who encouraged me :) Hehehe have fun :)**

John Watson walked into 221B Baker Street at 6 in the evening, January 10th, carrying two loads of groceries in his hands. A lot had happened in the past year. He found a new flat, got a new job, made a new best friend-who also ended up being his lover. Speaking of the sociopath, he found him lying down nearly asleep in his thinking position. There must have been a new case while he was out.

Setting down the bags on the floor in the kitchen, John walked up to the couch and crouched beside his head. "Sherlock," he said quietly. He quietly grunted, not wanting to wake up from wherever he was. John leaned forward he threaded his fingers through the tired man's head, and attempted to wake him with kisses. "Sherlock," he kissed his forehead. "Sherlock," He kissed his cheekbone. He was hardly getting any response. "Sherlock-Hey!" when John had kissed the side his mouth, Sherlock grabbed his waist and pulled him on top of himself, pressing a lazy kiss on his mouth, the only way he knew he was fully awake was his strong arms around him. Instantly, John fell in love all over again, melting into the tall man's arms. John moaned into the kiss, momentarily forgetting he had something very important the two men needed to discuss.

Finally John pulled away some, bracing himself on his lovers chest with out hurting him and softly sighed. "We need to talk about something important, by the way," he said smiling.

Sherlock stroked his cheek and smirked. He pressed John close until all that was separated them was the air they breathed. John braced his hands at Sherlock's shoulders. "Is someone's life at stake?"

John tilted his head slightly. "No, not exactly. No one's in danger."

"Good, then it can wait until after you wake me," he replied, pulling him close. John grunted, knowing he'd need his lover fully awake and clear headed for what he wanted to discuss.

John stretched and rolled on his back, wincing. He was still sore from last night. He just hoped Mrs. Hudson hadn't heard, which is highly unlikely with as loud as Sherlock had him screaming. He heard a soft chuckle. John opened his eyes to see a smiling, shirtless Sherlock smiling down at him. "Good morning," he said, bending down to kiss his forehead. John huffed in reply knowing he couldn't talk. Sherlock chuckled and pulled him close. "Sorry about your voice. I told you I'd make you scream," he winked. "Now I remember there was something you needed to speak to me about, but..." Sherlock looked a bit guilty. John sunk down in the bed, not waning to wait any longer than necessary for what he wanted. If only he could have something talk for him..._Wait!_ John sat up in bed, nearly knocking into Sherlock. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked sitting up with him. John ignored him and slid to his feet, only to shake to the floor. He gasped and held his waist. MOTHER OF GOD IT HURT SO MUCH! Sherlock came running yelling John's name until it dawned on him. Then he started laughing. "From last night I assume?" he couldn't stop laughing. John glared at him, which made Sherlock laugh harder. "What was it you were trying to get I'll get it for you," he finally said after he calmed down, and John climbed under the covers. John raised a hand and mimicked a phone on his ear. "Your cell? You want to talk through the app don't you?" John nodded. Sherlock smiled and kissed John's forehead.

Getting in his pant's pockets, he located the man's cell and hopped back in bed. "Here," he said. John dragged himself up carefully and took a deep breath. He started to type.

_Okay so I've been thinking about this for a while now. _The phone said. Sherlock nodded, a scared look in the back of his eyes.

_So um..All my life, I always wondered what having a daughter would be like. Teaching her to walk, sitting her on my lap, telling her she's too young to date and walking her down the isle. _He didn't look at Sherlock. _But since we're together, I can't have that,_ Sherlock sucked in a breath and went still. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes. _That's why I want to adopt a daughter._ Sherlock didn't physically move but he had a different aura. He slowly let out his breath, and grabbed John's chin, forcing the two men to look at each other.

"Do you really want this? If we do this we can't back out," he said seriously. John nodded the best he could in the man's fingers. "Alright," he said. "Alright we'll do it, but you have to be able to _function _first. You need to walk and talk." John smiled and laughed and tackled Sherlock with a kiss. It didn't last long, because of the sharp pain in his waist. Sherlock laughed in his hair. "Come on, I'll draw a hot bath and some tea for your throat. I think we have some honey."

_Only if you join me_

"Of course, John. Always"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE :D I should be updating soon!**


End file.
